


Water Seeks Its Own Level

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Shiori Akashi aka Seijuurou's Mom, Takashi Utsui aka Wakatoshi's Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: A social engagement where Ushijima-san &  Akashi-san make polite small talk. "Polite" being a relative term.





	1. Chapter 1

Seijūrō Akashi was in a fairly good mood when he finally arrived home. Kuroko's birthday party had been the most fun he'd had since middle school. Sei was (relatively) sane again, he'd made peace with his former Miracles and their significant others, he'd began rebuilding his relationship with his Rakuzan teammates, he was now on cordial terms with Kuroko's new teammates, and had gotten Kōki Furihata's phone number. Yes, all in all, a very pleasant outing.  

Naturally, of course, his father had to spoil Seijūrō's good mood. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue spoken out loud: "is typed like this"  
> Private Thoughts not spoken: 'are typed like this'

When Seijūrō arrived home, the butler ushered him into their formal Japanese-style reception room. His father was seated across from an prim, disapproving old lady, an equally sour looking middle aged woman, and a sulking hulk of a teenage boy. The ladies were dressed in kimono. The young man in a western suit. He shifted uncomfortably. Muscular thighs unaccustomed to sitting seiza style.  

"Seijūrō, come here", his father turned to the ladies. "This is Ushijima Wakana-san and her daughter Ushijima Miwaka-san and Wakatoshi-kun, the Ushijima heir."

 

Sei bowed formally and politely said, "Hajimemashite. Douzo yoroshiku." Masaomi's guests politely muttered their greetings to Sei in turn. 

 

"My son, Seijūrō, was visiting Toyko today, or he would have joined us for earlier"

 

"Such a long way for a visit....?", the old lady looked disapproving. Sei had a feeling disapproving was a default setting for her.

"Kuroko-kun is a team mate from middle school. It was his birthday."  Masaomi twitched just a hair Sei's explanation. 'Hmm, could it be you didn't tell these fine ladies you have _two_ sons, father?' Sei thought to himself as he sat down next to his father and sized up their guests. 'Hmmm, uptight and old fashioned. This should be quite the evening.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the "Kuroko no Basuke Official Fan Book CHARACTERS BIBLE" Seijūrō Akashi and Tetsuya Kuroko were supposed to be brothers. Kagami's original name was Shigehiro Akibara....which would make him a potentially a relative of Shigehiro Ogiwara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> お見合い

"Seijuurou, why don't you take Ushijima-kun on a tour of the stables?", Masaomi smiled at his son in a bland but congenial way.

Since Masaomi Akashi didn't made requests, Sei immediately understood that he was being voluntold to get Thunder Thighs out of the grown up's hair. 

"Certainly, father", he replied in an equally politely bland tone. He turned to Wakatoshi Ushijima and said, "May I please have the pleasure of your company?" and Wakatoshi scrambled up from his seat on the floor and followed him out of the room. 

"So..Ushijima-san, do you enjoy riding horses?"

Thunder Thighs snorted, "No."

'Aw, such a charmer. Such wit!', Seijuurou thought to himself. Aloud, "Oh, and what do you enjoy? You seem athletic."

"I play volleyball for Shiratorizawa Academy. I'm the captain."

Sei mentally rolled his eyes. 'ooh, la la!' He smiled with a touch of condensation, "Oh, really? So you're pretty good?"

Wakatoshi puffed up, "I'm the number one ace of Miyagi Prefecture. My team goes to nationals every year!"

Akashi noticed Thunder Thighs didn't say they _won_ nationals every year! He smirked and decided he was going to have fun needling Miyagi Prefecture's number one ace.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> American High School Sports are divided into seasons:  
> Boys Volleyball March - June (Spring)  
> Girls Volleyball August - November (Fall Season)  
> Boys Basketball November - March (Winter )  
> Girls Basketball October - March (Winter)
> 
> Japanese high school seasons are a bit different. 
> 
> Volleyball: Nationals are Late September – Early October  
> Basketball: boys & girls, Winter Cup Finals are Dec 28 & 29th


End file.
